


Scars are Forever, but so is Love

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Sakamoto has a nightmare and Nobunobu comforts him.





	Scars are Forever, but so is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackopancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackopancake/gifts).



> ok so u know when ur bored and u just go to shindanmaker and "find out your secret fetish" and you just put anime characters names. yeah. it said nobunobu's fetish was scars so who am i to say otherwise lmao  
> oh yeah this is for jack! we talked about this so i hope u like it????? it's not as kinky as i wanted it to [sighs] actually it's not kinky at all but i hope u like it anyway lmao  
> also im gomenasorry for the title but https://i.gyazo.com/410c67fdecb54430ea7553e2aabc1637.png

The sky was red. Sakamoto tried to look up so he could see it, but everything was covered in blood.  _ He _ was covered in blood. He tried to reach the clouds with his arm, but it didn't move. It hurt too much. Someone had cut him. He couldn’t see whom and when he noticed it was too late. His arm was searing, with lots of blood coming out from the cut in his skin.

“Ah,” he talked to himself. “I can't reach it. The sky is falling apart.”

But deep down, he knew he was the one falling apart.

The corpses were everywhere. Everything was painted red and Sakamoto felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. He was suffocating. But he couldn’t stop. 

He kept walking forward. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to walk. He had to save the person on his back. And more than anything, he had to save himself.

“It's useless,” a voice said. Sakamoto ignored it and kept walking.

“You are already dead,” another voice said.

Sakamoto looked at his arm. It was rotting. Scared, he tried to move it.

“You are dead,” the voice said once again.

And, once again, he ignored it.

But no matter how much he tried, his arm wouldn't move. And soon, the skin disappeared and he was left only with the bones on his arm.

He was dead. He was a corpse.

Sakamoto jumped in his bed. He had woken up, but his mind was still controlled by the dream, making him agitated. He was naked, sleeping with a single blanket and yet, he thought it was too hot. He was covered in sweat.

Sakamoto panted. His heart was beating too fast. He was scared. He didn't want to look at his arm because he didn't want his dream to be true.

He tried to move his arm again and again, but in the end he couldn't move it the way he wanted to. He remembered his past. He couldn't run away from it. Not when he had a big scar on his arm, making sure he would never forget it.

“Tatsuma?” a man asked, worried. He was naked as well.

Sakamoto stopped moving. He had forgotten about the man next to him, but now that he had woken up and seen him, Sakamoto acted like nothing happened. He didn’t want to trouble him. 

“Hello, Nobunobu-sama,” he said, looking at the man next to him. He forced a smile, but he couldn't hide the pain in his voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“‘Hello’ my ass. What are you doing?”

Nobunobu was angry for waking up in the middle of the night. But more than that, he was worried. He didn't have time for Sakamoto putting on an act.

Sakamoto didn't say a word. He didn't want to talk about what was troubling him, but he knew Nobunobu wouldn't let him get away with it.

He stared at his scar. It started on the palm of his right hand and ended on his forearm, which he couldn't move as much as before, but had become much more sensitive, especially with the cold.

Nobunobu noticed what he was looking at and got surprised. He had seen Sakamoto’s scar before, but they never talked about it. 

“Does it still hurt?” he asked, almost whispering.

Sakamoto shook his head.

“Nope,” he said. “But it's annoyin’.”

“Do you hate it?”

Sakamoto thought for a while.

“Hatin’ or not, it won't change anythin’, will it?” he said, then paused before speaking again. “It’s fine.” he laughed and Nobunobu thought he hated how he was laughing. He was in pain. It was too cruel. “Let's go back to sleep.”

“It will!” Nobunobu said, angrily. He grabbed Sakamoto’s arm and made him look at it again, to look at his scar. “You should be proud of it. It means you fought until the end for your beliefs. It means you’ve won. You survived. You are alive and that scar is the proof of how strong you are.”

Nobunobu touched Sakamoto’s scar. He didn't know how to make Sakamoto believe him. But he thought that maybe showing him how much he loved it would help Sakamoto to dislike it a little less. 

He kissed Sakamoto’s arm, his lips touching the middle of his scar. He was shy, but he felt like that was the only way to convince Sakamoto.

Sakamoto couldn't contain himself and laughed. Nobunobu didn't understand why and got angry.

“What is so funny?!” Nobunobu asked, letting go of him. He began to regret saying all those things and kissing him. Maybe he had been too cheesy. Thinking that, he got embarrassed.

“No, is just...” Sakamoto said, trying to stop laughing. And he failed, laughing before he could talk again. “Yer a weird one. Are ya really tellin’ a rebel that what he did was right,  _ Shogun _ -sama?”

Nobunobu realized what he had done and blushed. He turned around so he wouldn't look at Sakamoto anymore and announced:

“I'm going to sleep.”

Seeing that Nobunobu had gotten mad, Sakamoto stopped smiling and hugged him from behind.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Nobunobu-sama!” Sakamoto cried.

Nobunobu hit him with his elbow.

“Shut up, shaggy. You are too loud.”

“Who… Who are you calling shaggy?!” Sakamoto screamed. “It was Mutsu, wasn't it? I will fire that bitch!”

“Can’t you fire yourself first? I'm tired.”

“Nobunobu-sama!” Sakamoto called, hurt.

Nobunobu paid him no mind.

“Good night,” he said, ignoring (or trying to, he was too loud) Sakamoto. But Sakamoto insisted and hugged him again. That time, he let him.

“Nobunobu,” Sakamoto whispered.

Nobunobu didn't reply, but Sakamoto knew he was listening so he kept talking.

“Thank you. I think I hate my scar less now, thanks to ya.”

Silence. Then, after a while, Nobunobu asked:

“Really?”

Sakamoto smiled. 

“Yeah,” he said. “S’ already in the past. I just have nightmares sometimes.”

Nobunobu smiled too. He tried to move and Sakamoto let him, freeing him so they could look at each other again.

They closed their eyes and let their mouths touch. Their kiss was brief, but enough for them to feel satisfied. They hugged and, in each other’s arms, they fell asleep.

Sakamoto didn't have any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
